A Barrel Roll (Remastered)
The first Epic Meap Spin-off. Part 1: News (somewhere on Planet News Network) Anchor 1: Today on the news we see how doing a barrel roll has affected many people, many "Fox McCloud" caused by a bunny rabbit who's crazy. Peppy: (stares at Achor 1 like a crazy person) Anchor 1: May I help yo- Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL. Sonic: (walks in to the News Set) Hey guys, Sonic here! Peppy: What are you doing here? Sonic: Well I was searching for my pal Meap, he's been gone for days. And second you murdered Fox McCloud I thought Bunnie's were supposed to be friendly. Achor 1: What he said! Peppy: I see you still haven't done a barrel roll. Achor 1: Alrighty then, (stands on head, tries to do a barrel roll and breaks neck) AAAAAH! OH SHI- ( please stand by comes up on TV's ) Sonic: (see's the Anchor taken to the hospital) You must love to murder. Peppy: What are you saying? Sonic: You murdered Fox. Peppy: Shut up Sonic! Do a barral roll. Sonic: I've been spin-dashing for 20 years. I already know how to do a barrel roll. Peppy: Why do you think I killed Fox anyway? Sonic: Dude, I have footage. Peppy: Show me. Sonic: (brings out VHS Tape) Peppy: Uhh (destroys VHS tape) Fox: (enters the room in a wheel chair and full body cast) Peppy: Hey Fox. Fox: (stares at Peppy, jumps out wheel chair and tackles Peppy) I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Fox beats up Peppy) Meap: What's going on? Sonic: Peppy almost killed Fox. Tails: You all are stupid! (everyone stares at Tails) Tails: I'm sorry! (jumps out a 12 story building) Knuckles: Oh no you don't! (reels Tails back in the building with a fishing line then starts beating him up) Fox: He's almost as big as a loser as- Peppy: Don't say it! Fox: (without fear) Peppy.. Peppy: (tackles Fox) (Meap, Sonic and Knuckles hold Fox back) Knuckles: (pounds Peppy really hard in the face) Peppy: (in pain) What did you do that for? Knuckles: Nobody calls Tails a loser BUT ME!! Peppy: That wasn’t even me it was fox. (tooth falls out) Knuckles: (punches Peppy again, and gets ready to punch fox) Fox: NO PLEASE DON’T PUNCH ME, I’M STILL INJURED!! Knuckles: (pushes Fox out a window) Sonic: Don’t you think you should reel him in with the fishing line? Knuckles: (shoves fishing pole down Tails’s throat) What fishing line? Sonic: KNUCKLES YOU IDIOT, YOU JUST PUSHED FOX OUT THE WINDOW!! Knuckles: Yeah, so? He called Tails’s an “idiot”, that’s my job. Sonic: “So?” he was already badly injured, it doesn’t help the fact the Peppy is practically getting away with his crime. Phineas: (busts through the door) I have proof! Peppy: What proof? Phineas: (pulls out VHS tape) Knuckles: What’s up with everybody bringing VHS Tapes F.Y.I, DVD’S do exist. Peppy: (rips the film out, talking sarcastically) Whoops, I accidentally ripped out the film in the VHS Tape. Phineas: No problem, I bought seventeen disposable tapes! Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat! Sonic: What hat? Phineas: (puts camera inside ice cream cone, then puts cone on head) A perfect fit too. Sonic: (plays with film in all four VHS tapes he got) Phineas: Sonic! Sonic: Uhhh.. (tosses the VHS tapes at Tails) Tails did it. Knuckles: (punches Tails) Knuckles: (see’s a spider) Aah! Spider! (uses 4 VHS Tapes to crush spider) Phineas: Knuckles, you ripped the film out again. Guys, I repeat down remove the film out the cameras. Tails: Wait, removed the film? Phineas: Don’t! Tails: Phineas, I just removed the film out of all four of mine. Phineas: Well at least we still ha- Tails: - I got rid of yours too. Knuckles: (angrily stares at Tails) Phineas: Ferb, got any extra? Sonic: You didn’t bring Ferb. Ferb: Yeah, I was here the hole time. (gives Phineas a spare VHS Tape) Peppy: I’m dead. Phineas: And to make sure that more aren’t destroyed. (super glues VHS Tape in VCR) Peppy: Guys, I gotta moved far away from here. (jumps out window) Knuckles: (reels Peppy back in with a fishing line) Peppy: I really gotta go. (runs out the window) Knuckles: (grabs Peppy before he jumps, and ties him to a chair) (in the tape) Peppy: QUICK DO A BARREL ROLL! Fox: It looks dangerous, maybe I shouldn’t. Peppy: QUICK DO A BARREL ROLL! Fox: I’m heading towards a giant building, I definetley shouldn’t do that. Peppy: QUICK DO A BARREL ROLL! Fox: No, I’ll be dead for sure. Peppy: QUICK DO A BARREL ROLL! Fox: God, you’re annoying. (does barrel roll) Hey nothing happened, HURRAY! (crashes into the skyscrapper) (tape is over) Peppy: That’s an obvious edit. Tails: I believe him. Knuckles: I DON’T! Meap: Lets place him under arrest. Phineas: Were not cops. Peppy: (breaks free) CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! (jumps out window) Sonic: GUYS GET HIM! (spin dash’s out the window, and starts running down the building) Peppy: WHY DID I EVEN DO THIS? THE BUILDING HAS AN ELEVATOR!! Sonic: (running down the building catching up with Peppy) Going somewhere, besides jail? Tails: (flies down building) Yeah, we’ll get you for sure! Sonic: It’s two against once you’re out numbered! Tails: (Tails’s get tired) UH-OH. (falls to doom) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Peppy: (still falling) One against one? Knuckles: (glides down building) Two against one again. Phineas: (parachutes down building) Three against one. Mario: (in ship with Meap) Four against one? Phineas: Mario, when did you get here? Mario: Just now. Meap: Five against one. Knuckles: Nowhere to run. Tails: (flies back up six against one now) (one minute silence) Tails: UH OH (Tails’s get tired, and falls to doom again) Part 2: Planet Jail (in Planet Jail) Peppy: I need a lawyer. Police Officer: You’ll need to make a visit to Planet Lawyer. Meap: Were out of gas. Police Officer: Have you checked Planet Gas. Meap: Then I guess were trapped here. Knuckles: Yo, Police Guy. Police Officer: For the last time, NO. I can not arrest Tails. Peppy: (gets inside jail cell) Fox: (comes out in full body cast and wheel chair) Finally he’s put up behind bars. Knuckles: HUH WHAT? (throws Fox out a window) Fox: owwww.... Knuckle'''s: Whoops, wrong Fox. (throws Tails out a window painfully) '''Fox: At least it didn’t hurt as much as last time. Tails: (falls out window and crushes Fox) Phineas: Guys, we have no money. We can’t apply gas to the ship or buy any super potion for Fox. Mario: Why don’t we just eat some super mushrooms and steal some kid’s lunch money or something. Knuckles: You’re mushrooms taste like SH- Sonic: Knuckles, there’s an eight year old around. Fox: I have an idea, there’s a Space Grand Prix, or the S.G.P for short. Sonic: What’s that? Fox: It’s a racing tourtament, winner gets a blank check. Knuckles: Woah, I’m definetley going to write a thousand zero’s on the “greesey pig” Mario: Were getting a greesey pig, guys get the noodles and sauce. I’M MAKING MAMA MARIO’S SPECIAL SPAGETTI RECIPE, with pig. Tails: What did I miss? Phineas: Were going to a racing tourtament. Ferb: You can’t do it without me. Phienas: Ferb, how did you get here? The ship ran out of gas. Ferb: I used another space ship. (everyone gets in the ship, Meap is pilot, Phineas is co-pilot, Mario is shotgun, and Team Sonic are the passangers) Ferb: (gets in the ship) So where do we go first? Phineas: This ship is a basic model. There’s no GPS. Meap: I don’t see any cup holders either! Sonic: Yeah, there’s nothing fancy in here. Meap: WHATEVER GUYS! Just look at the thingies or whatever.... Knuckles: Thingies. You mean constellation? Meap: WHATEVER, MAN! (begins flying the ship) Knuckles: Tails, wanna play a game? Tails: Yeah! Knuckles: What’s yellow, black and blue? Tails: Phineas, can we please throw me out? Knuckles: I’ll do it. Tails: I’m just gonna go hide in the truck! (goes to hide in the trunk) Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Phineas: NO. Mario: MEAP, ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. (half an hour later) Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Mario: ARE WE THERE YET? Meap: NO. Ferb: SHUT UP ALREADY!! Phineas: Guys, we’re here! Mario: What Planet is that? Part 3: Lylat Cruise (lands in Space Craft) Phineas: Guy this is where Fox lives? Mario: I know this place. Fox took me here during the celebration of Super Smash Bros 64. He had some pretty nice stuff in here. Ferb: Yeah, but why is all of Fox’s stuff covered in IOU’s? Mario: That’s because I stole his fame....ALOT Slippy: Who are you people? Phineas: I’m Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb. Meap: I’m Meap. Knuckles: I’m Knuckles and these guys are just a bunch of other people you won’t care about! Slippy: Didn’t I just see Mario a minute ago? Phineas: Yeah but he’s having a bonfire with that falcon guy. Falco: (being rosted in a bonfire) Really? Phineas: So anyway Frogger- Slippy: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! …......woah. Frogger? Phineas: Sorry. We just need you’re help with the S.P.X Slippy: Space Grand Prix, why? Knuckles: (uppercuts Slippy up to the ceiling) YAH! SO WE CAN SAVE YOU’RE FRIEND FOX! Tails: (laughs) Knuckles: YOU’RE TURN! (throws Tails up to the ceiling) Slippy: (falls from the ceiling) Anyway, there are some go-carts outside. If you race some of the oponents that maybe you’ll win the race. Then you can move onto the next race track, and see if you can get the blank check. Knuckles: Woah, I’m definetley going to write a thousand zero’s on the “greesey pig” Mario: Were getting a greesey pig, guys get the noodles and sauce. I’M MAKING MAMA MARIO’S SPECIAL SPAGETTI RECIPE, with pig. Phineas: Mario, you said that like an hour ago. Mario: OH. Sonic: This race shouldn’t be a problem for me. I’m the fastest thing alive! Mario: (tosses Sonic out a window) You should probably let me take the wheel. After all, I’m playable in the best kart racing game. Slippy: Okay then. Go into the changing room, and suit up. I’ll call you it’s time to go. Mario: Alrighty then. (walks into changing room) Hey a bag with new clothes in them. (takes off hat, overalls and shoes, and gets ready to take off underwear) Knuckles: WILL YOU CLOSE THE DOOR! Mario: Whoops! (closes door, then puts on red jumpsuit, brown shoes and his signature hat) This looks like the same hat and shoes I normally wear. Slippy: Mario, it’s time! Mario: (walks into the race track) WHAT? LUIGI? YOU’RE RACING AGAINST ME? Luigi: Relax, it’s just a game. Mario: And who are these other people? Luigi: Just NPC’s. Phineas: We get to be commentators. Knuckles: What happens if I throw bricks at him so he can loose? (everyone stares at Knuckles) Slippy: Are you’re marks! GET SET! GO! (everyone starts racing in their go-carts) Mario: I wish I had some power-ups. (driving in go-cart) Luigi: You need to use you’re own “power-ups”. Mario: So I can throw meat balls at you? (throws meat balls at Luigi) Knuckles: HEY THAT’S MY JOB!!! (throws a brick at Mario) Mario: (passes out, while everyone in the race gets ahead of him) Meap: Really Knuckles? Tails: Yeah, really Knuck- Knuckles: (shoves a brick down Tails’s throat) Phineas: He’s gonna loose! Ferb: I have an idea. (dressed Tails up like Princess Peach) Tails: Can’t somebody else do this? Knuckles: NO! (punches Tails onto the race track) Tails: (falls on Mario) Mario: (wakes up) Princess? Princess? Tails: FOLLOW ME! (runs to first place, as Mario follows him) Luigi: WHAT NO! He’s almost past the finish line! Time to use this cannon. (uses cannon to shoot himself to first place, and is shot to the finish line) Slippy: THE WINNER IS LUIGI! Luigi: (gets a trophy) YEAH! YAY! WAHOO! Mario: (walks over to Luigi) YEAH! LUIGI! NICE JOB! (slaps Luigi on the back and steps on his foot) Luigi: WILL YOU STOP IT THIS ISN’T MARIO POWER TENNIS! (punches Mario into the second dimension) Mario: (jumps out of portal) I want a rematch! Knuckles: As long as I know I can throw bricks at you. Category:Epic Meap Chronicles Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Star Fox Category:Random Works! Category:Do a Barrel Roll